This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall goal of this study is to elucidate the neural bases of emotional reactivity and cognitive regulation in social phobia (SP) and to identify the neural mechanisms underlying therapeutic change associated with cognitive-behavioral therapy (CBT) for SP. In this randomized clinical trial study, patients with social anxiety disorder are randomly assigned to CBT or waitlist, and are administered a battery of assessments in order to examine therapeutic change and change in brain systems related to emotion reactivity and regulation. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)